1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for manufacturing panels as well as to panels which can be obtained by such method.
More particularly, the invention relates to methods for manufacturing panels of the type which comprises at least a substrate and a top layer, provided on this substrate, with a motif. Herein, this may relate, for example, to furniture panels, ceiling panels, floor panels or the like, which substantially consist of an MDF or HDF (Medium or High Density Fiberboard) basic panel or substrate and a top layer provided thereon. In particular, it relates to a method wherein one or more material layers are provided on the substrate, wherein at least one of these material layers comprises a printed substrate. Preferably, this herein relates to a motif which is at least partially obtained by means of a print performed directly on the substrate. However, the invention also applies for panels wherein the motif thereof is realized in another manner, for example, by printing said motif on a carrier sheet and providing said carrier sheet on said substrate, such as this is the case, for example, with DPL (Direct Pressure Laminate) laminate panels.
2. Description of Related Art
Such panels are known as such, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 1,971,067, U.S. Pat. No. 3,173,804, U.S. Pat. No. 3,554,827, U.S. Pat. No. 3,811,915, WO 01/48333, WO 01/47724, U.S. 2004/0026017, WO 2004/042168, EP 1 872 959 or DE 195 32 819 A1. From said documents, it is also known that said material layers can comprise one or more primer layers, wherein these primer layers extend substantially underneath said print, and can comprise one or more finishing layers, which extend substantially above said motif. Such finishing layers can comprise, for example, transparent or translucent synthetic material layers, which form a protective layer above the, whether or not printed, motif and can comprise, for example, wear-resistant particles, such as aluminum oxide. It is not excluded that this protective layer comprises a material sheet, such as a paper sheet, which, for example, is provided with a synthetic material, such as an amino resin.
From the aforementioned patent documents, various methods are known for providing the surface of a coated panel with a structure. From WO 2004/042168, it is known to provide recesses in the substrate itself or in a primer layer and to perform, on this structured substrate, a print in the form of a motif. From WO 01/47725, U.S. Pat. No. 3,811,915 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,554,827, it is known to provide a lacquer-repellent agent on the printed motif, such that the lacquer layer subsequently provided there above will harden selectively, such that a structure is formed on the final panel. From WO 01/48333, it is known to provide, in a lacquer layer provided above the motif, impressions by means of a die or a pressing cylinder. From WO 01/47724, it is known to selectively provide a transparent lacquer layer above a motif by means of an inkjet and thereby realize a structure, wherein the thus provided lacquer layer covers the motif only partially and a portion of the motif thus is unprotected against wear.
In respect to flexibility and/or in respect to feasible structures, the above-mentioned techniques leave much to be desired. For example, it is difficult to realize by these techniques in a smooth manner structures corresponding to the motif provided by the print. Moreover, according to some of the known techniques, the motif remains partially unprotected against, for example, wear or moisture penetration.